


My markiplier egos characterizations

by Lulu_chaos_incarnation



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Headcanon, Mark Fischbach Egos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_chaos_incarnation/pseuds/Lulu_chaos_incarnation
Summary: basically my headcanons of some things about the egos, might change at some points
Kudos: 8





	1. sexualities

Dark: Bisexual

Wilford: Pansexual

King: gay

Host: demisexual

Dr.iplier: gay

Silver: Bi and Ace

Google: gay

Red: gay

Green: gay

Oliver: Omnisexual

Bing: gay

Bim: Bisexual

Ed: aromatic and straight

The jims: Aro-ace

Eric: Bisexual

Randell: Straight ally

Illinois: Pansexual

Yancy: Bisexual

Magnum: Aro-ace


	2. Auras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> italics means they can use it  
> bold means they can summon it  
> neither means they can't do either of those

_**Dark:**_ Dark's aura looks like a piece of the void, it's pitch black and kinda swirly. His red and blue outlines as well as his ringing are also technically apart of his aura. It's always out whether he likes it or not, he can hide it, but it takes a lot out of him to do so. He can control it pretty well, but sometimes it lashes out on it's own when Dark is in an agitated mood. 

_**Wilford:**_ His aura is a swirly bright pink with a some yellow glitter on it. It also smells like cotton candy.

 _King:_ it has a reddish brown color to it, and it's shape is the same as Dark's aura, meaning it surrounds itself around him kinda. The difference between his aura and Dark's is that his aura is much smaller and calmer than Dark's. His aura is what lets him talk to animals and all that. The Jims are the ones who taught him how to use it. 

**_Author:_** alright, I have two versions of Authors, there's regular Author, and then there's switch Author (if none of you know who switch Author is, it's on Au that started at @thomothysdoodles on tumblr because I sent an ask on anon there about my idea of the Au there and they, as well as their followers, really liked it and the Au started to expand from there. In the AU, Author and Host basically just switched places. just look at the "Host/author switch au" or switch! author" tags on @thomothysdoodles to see it) Anyways, Regular Author's aura is a golden line/tendril with blood dripping from it, sometimes it'll actually leave blood on the floor depending on his mood and how long he's been using it. He mostly uses his aura to scare and hurt his victims with it, and it makes him feel very powerful whenever he does that.

 _ **Switch!Author**_ 's aura is the same as regular!Author's aura, but the only difference between them is that instead of blood, S!Author's aura drips blue ink. It can also start dripping Blood, but that only happens when S!Author has been using it for too long and when he's stressed. S!Author's aura can let him speak for a little while, but it'll make him bleed even more, so he doesn't use it that often unless it'd for an emergency.

 ** _Host:_** There are two versions of Host in this, Regular Host and Switch host. Regular Host's aura is golden with black ink dripping from it. It also can start dripping blood depending on Host's mood and how long he's been using it. Host's aura can form words and can allow him to see sometimes, but it causes him to bleed even more when he uses it.

 ** _S!Host_** 's aura is the same as Host's but the difference is that S!host's aura drips blue blood

Dr.iplier: His aura is a peaceful light blue colored blob. if he could summon it, you'd feel pretty relaxed looking at it.

 _Silver:_ His aura is a silver line. it's quick, fast, and Silver uses it for superhero reasons like saving people, and his aura lets him heal faster than normal, have super strength, etc.

The androids: They may have sentience, but they're still robots, so no aura.

 _Bim:_ His aura is a dark purple with silver glitter in it. it's _big,_ not as big as his ego, but still pretty big. He uses it for spells *cough* more like fucking spells up *cough* and sometimes he uses it in his show to be extra.

Ed: His aura is a dirt brown blob and feels rough. If he could summon it, he'd probably only use it for intimidation and hugging Eric.

 ** _The Jim's:_ **RJ's aura is blue with some cyan spots on it and is pretty animated and energetic like him, CJ's aura is the same, except it's a lighter blue with pastel purple spots and is much calmer than RJ's.

Eric: His aura is a nice light orange color and is pretty timed like him and it's a little small. 

Randell: his aura is dirty yellow and pretty big. If he could summon it, he would use to ruffle Eric's hair, hug him, and carry him with it.

Illinois: his is a dusty light brown. He would probably use it for his adventures if he could summon it.

 _Yancy:_ his aura is black and white striped. His aura is the reason why there's background music for his musicals.

Magnum: it's dark green, like moss, and it's pretty big and it moves like an ocean


	3. Phone names

Dark: He thinks that putting someone's phone name as anything but their name is ridiculous, so he has everyone as their real name

Wilford: He named everyone after different kinds of candy.

King: Bim is Amica mea, which is latin fo "my love". Eric is Kit. Everyone else is their real name.

Host: He has everyone as their full name, like Wil is Wilford warfstache, Eric is Eric derekson, etc.

Dr.iplier: Host is "Bastard with no self perseverance" RJ and CJ are "Thing #1" and "Thing #2" Henrik is "German Bitch" Dark is "The big Boss" Wilford is "Mad hatter" King is "Peanut butter thief" Sliver is "The only one with a morel compass" Google is "blue Tin can" as well as his brothers and Bing but with their own colors. Yancy is "Yancy Dancy" Illinois is "The Illinois state" Bim is "Dramatic bitch" Ed is "Grumpy bastard" Randell is "Bird boi" Magnum is "The big bitch" and Eric is "Baby energy"

Silver: Bim is "Hannibal Lector" (I never actually watched it, but i heard Han was a cannibal) King is "squirrel boi" RJ is "The reckless one" CJ "The less reckless one"

Google: He used to have Bing as default, but after he got into a relationship with him, it became default but with orange heart emojis. Dark is The squip (yes, he listens to BMC) 

Red: Green is "dumb of ass" Oliver is "Pure of heart" Google is "Prick" 

Green: Oliver is Pure sunshine. Red is Asshole. Google is The master nerd. Bing is Darling with heart emojis.

Oliver: Google is "Blue brother" Green is "Green brother" Red is "Red brother" and Bing is "Wall-e boi"

Bing: Google is "Googs" Green and Red are "Christmas lights" with their corresponding colors. Oliver is "Precious sunshine boi" Chase is "Dude man bro man dude bro man bro dude"

Bim: King is "Boyfriend" with Bi hearts beside it. Wil is "Gay mentor" Ed is "Cheap cologne fuck" and Eric "Baby Bi"

Ed: Randell is "Lego Freak" Bim is "Glitter bitch" Silver is "Righteous asshole" Google is "Mr.smarty pants" and Eric is "The kid" 

The jims: Dark is Goth Jim. Wilford is Pink Jim. King is Squirrel jim. Host is Narrator jim. Dr.iplier is Doctor jim. Silver is hero jim. Google is blue jim. Red is Red jim. Green is Green jim. Oliver is Yellow jim. Bing is Orange jim. Bim is show host jim. Ed is Cowboy jim. Eric is Little jim. Randell is Lego jim. Illy is adventure jim. Yancy is musical jim. Magnum is pirate jim. Jackie is Loud jim. Anti is Glitchy jim. Marvin is Magic jim. JJ is old timey jim. Robbie is Zombie jim. Chase is Bro jim. Henrik is German jim. Abe is detective jim. And lastly, they have each other as Brother jim.

Eric: He's too innocent to change his phone names to anything, but one time, Wilford stole his phone and changed his own name to "Fun dad" and Dark to "Emo dad"

Randell: Eric is "Little bro, must protect" and Ed as "Wicked bitch of the south"

Illinois: Eric is "Honey" Yancy is "jailbird" and the jims are "Gremlin #1" and "Gremlin #2"

Yancy: He only has Dark as "The warden" and Abe as "Detective guy who looks like the warden"

Magnum: He has everyone as crewmate rankings. For instance, Dark is Captain, Eric is Cabin boy, etc.


End file.
